


Independent Acts

by AuthorGrill



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, TGSFanFicFeb2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorGrill/pseuds/AuthorGrill
Summary: A collection of things written for FanFicFeb, hosted by The Other Side discord. I'll make this More interesting later. Love ya peeps tho!





	1. Pastels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1. First Meeting  
> Anne and Charity, Anne/Charity, fluffy....... idek kinda pining.... Anne has a big crush

Charity was always at the shows. Anne knew who she was, despite never speaking to her. Everyone did. Phillip often talked about her, as did Barnum, for obvious reasons.  
There she was, sidelines of every show, sneaking into every audience, always dressed in pastel pinks and blues.

Anne would notice this as she did her act on the lyra. Unlike the trapeze or the ropes, she would have a moment or two to catch a glimpse of the audience, see the faces of those enraptured by her tricks. Sure enough, everytime, there were those pastel colors, there were those round eyes peering up at her, the soft astonishment covering her face although she had seen this part a thousand times. These things about Charity constantly made Anne feel like she was falling, while her heart was flying. She had nearly slipped a few times and recovered herself, not the planned falls put into the acts.  
And after every show, she would have disappeared, off to a cozy home with her two daughters and full of love for everyone living there.

That’s why she was so surprised when Charity stayed behind as the circus was closing for the night. Pastel colors coming towards her as she checked that everything was put away properly.  
“Hello Ms. Barnum. I hope you enjoyed the show.” She bobbed her head down, not quite making eye contact, as usual.

Charity smiled. “It was wonderful. Your acrobatics were quite impressive tonight.”

“Thank you.” Anne looked pleased. She glanced off to the side for a moment. “Was there anything else Ms. Barnum? Or I should really get back to helping the others…”

“No, no! I mean, of course! I mean… there was actually something I wanted to ask you… Would you like to come to dinner?” Charity seemed shy, somewhat unsure of herself. Her cheeks turned a shade to match the pink in her outfit. “Phineas and Phillip would be there too of course, and you don’t have to come, it’s just that Phillip is so fond of you and I thought it might be nice… and I thought I might like getting to know you?”

Anne gaped, something she never would have done under normal circumstances. “I would love to, Ms. Barnum! If you’re sure it wouldn’t be any trouble, that is.”

Her face relaxed, and a smile crept across pastel pink cheeks. “Please, call me Charity.”


	2. Colored Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phillip being dizzy, this isn't really finished yet but one day soon, yeet

The colored lights. The dust. The animals. The people.   
Phillip knew he was running away to a circus, but he really had no idea what it would be like. Constant movement, constant life, constant noise.  
Phillip came from a quiet background, children should be seen and not heard, don’t speak until spoken to, don’t draw attention, don’t stand out, don’t, don’t, don’t. He never knew there was a whole world like this within reach, where adults could act like children, men could be women, animals could be human, and so on. There was so much of this, it hurt. 

The colored lights. The dust. The animals. The people.  
He had never been a fan of heights, they gave him spells of dizziness that made him sick right to his stomach. He never expected that feeling to appear while he was standing still, colors and people and costumes whirling around him in a blur, making him so overwhelmed he felt compelled to sit down, right where he was. 

“Are you feeling alright, Phillip?” He heard Barnum’s voice faintly through the haze. He managed to nod in reply, but didn’t attempt to move.

The colored lights. The dust. The animals. The people.  
It was so loud, so loud, how did anyone else bear it? 

Phillip closed his eyes and shut everything out. This felt like the split second when you’re standing right on the edge, before you slip and fall. He didn’t want to fall. The circus might have been the best bad decision he had ever made in life, and there was no way he wanted to leave it. He had managed to climb up this far, past the writers and critics and prestigious actors, past his parents. Some might call the circus the very bottom of it all, but to Phillip it was the highest peak of a mountain he had finally climbed, and he was no longer dizzy from the height.

He opened his eyes and looked around.  
The colored lights. The dust. The animals. The people.   
Barnum in front of him, with a concerned look on his face, extending a hand to help Phillip stand again. He took the offered hand and pulled himself up, letting out a shaky breath. This was his home now and it was overwhelming and it was okay.


End file.
